


Brain Bake

by Emmatheslayer



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 00:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer
Relationships: Major Lilywhite/Liv Moore
Kudos: 1





	Brain Bake

Liv was in the mood for something sweet. It was probably due to the brain of the competitive cupcake baker. She was wearing a lot of aprons and baking cupcakes nonstop. So many ingredients. So much flour. And brain, and frosting, all over the kitchen. Major would hate this but the kids who attended the all zombie high school will love the extra brain and vanilla tart cupcakes. But baking is no small task. She hoped she could make a few more batches before everyone got home. She also hoped to clean the kitchen as well. But she knew that wasn't going to happen.


End file.
